Devil May Drabble
by GinaeEvans
Summary: Hey Guys! This section is just going to be a bunch of little blurbs that have occurred to me at one time or another. Enjoy! Again, they are Vergil-centric. Noticing a pattern here?
1. Worthy Opponent

Drabbles. Hey Guys! This section is just going to be a bunch of little blurbs that occurred to me at one time or another. Enjoy! :) Again, they are Vergil-centric (noticing a pattern here?). Also, sorry I haven't gotten much of a chance to update this week. I've been rather busy; moving and such. No worries, I am still alive and planning on continuing all of my submissions.

* * *

**Worthy Opponent.**

"Again." Vergil demanded, icy eyes glittering.

"No-ooo! Not again! I want to go to _sleep!_" She whined.

"Then you admit defeat and I am the victor." His expression didn't seem to change, but his tone was smug and self-satisfied.

The girl sat back in the chair and crossed her arms. Blowing a lock of hair off her forehead, she shook her head and pointed a finger at him. "No_ way, _Mister_._ We're still tied. It's almost three in the morning and I _need_ to sleep. I can't stay up forever like _you_ apparently can."

The corner of his mouth lifted into a slight smirk. "Then we play again. Now. Tie-breaker."

"Do you _really_ want to win when we both know I'm not at my best? Gracious me, Vergil. I thought you had more honor than that."

This time, he had no comeback. Smiling sweetly, she waited for his answer.

Finally he glowered at her, and waved a hand in dismissal. "Fine. Go and sleep. But this isn't over. Not by a long shot."

Triumphant, the girl's smile grew into a grin. "Ta, then. Until we meet again."

She began to head towards her room then paused and came back. Chuckling softly, she plucked Vergil's King piece off the chess board and tossed him a wink.

"The black pieces are _mine._" Vergil said, frowning at her.

"Don't worry, darlin', I'll give it back. I'm just going to sleep with it under my pillow. Perhaps I'll dream of a way to finally beat you so you'll leave me _alone_. Good night."

As he watched her go, he felt a wave of frustration at humans and their never ending need to rest. Really, they'd _only _played eight games in a row. And it'd been ages since he'd had a worthy chess opponent.


	2. Birthday

**Birthday.**

Vergil was disgusted with himself. It seemed she'd taken root in his head, this little human wench. He found himself thinking of her throughout the day, sometimes without realizing he was even doing it. What sorcery was this?

"What are _you_ glaring at?" She asked, frowning at him.

"You. Have you any idea how irritating you are?" He snapped back.

"... Said the pot to the kettle." She murmured, glancing innocently to the side.

"What was that?"

A smirk, "I know you heard me."

At this, his glower deepened. She also had the annoying habit of using his own words against him. So why was he tolerating it? Why hadn't he demanded that she leave his home immediately?

"I made you something," She continued, smiling impishly.

He arched a brow. "Why?"

"Isn't today your and Dante's birthday?"

It was and the red twin had not been subtle about his reminders.

Earlier, Dante had already shown off the gift she'd made for him. It was a deep red and black, hand-woven bracelet with the letter "D" gracing the front in shiny silver thread. Dante had been delighted and put it on immediately. Vergil had tried to tell himself that he wasn't jealous, but he was a terrible liar.

"It is. What of it?"

"Well," She stood and started towards him. "It is somewhat of a human tradition that one usually receives gifts on the day of ones birth. You know, to celebrate how so very happy we are that you were born." Again, the innocent glance to the side and a slight pursing of the lips.

"Very funny, brat." His tone and expression were dark, but he couldn't deny the pleasure he felt. So, she hadn't forgotten about him after all.

"I know, right? Anyhow, here you go." She held something out towards him.

He glanced down and plucked the long lanyard-like item from her palm and examined it. It resembled Dante's bracelet, style-wise; it was certainly handwoven with the same high-quality thread . There though, the similarity ended. Instead of red and black, his was a deep blue that matched his coat exactly. It had the same dragon-like design that graced his coat bordering a large "V" in matching golden thread. It was also quite long and tapered into golden tassels on either end. The craftsmanship was excellent, and it was obvious that she'd spent quite awhile making this.

"Dante showed me his earlier. This one is better." He finally said.

She beamed at him and he felt a fleeting rush of self-consciousness. After a moment, he made to wind it around his wrist, even though he really didn't care for bracelets of any sort. Objects around his wrists had always bothered him for some reason.

"No." She said.

He glanced up, puzzled. "No, what?"

"It's not a bracelet. It's a bookmark. I thought a bookmark would be more to your preference." Another grin.

For a moment, he was speechless. Finally, "Thank you."

"Yeah. Sure. You're still annoying, though." With that, she skipped off to do some silly human activity.

Vergil watched her go, waited a moment to make sure she was truly gone, then carefully placed his new bookmark in the novel he was currently reading.


	3. Lemons

**Lemons.**

The sharp smell of citrus wafted down the hall, crept under the small space between the door and the carpet and permeated his nostrils. Vergil frowned slightly, and put aside the book he'd been reading. When he opened the door to investigate, the scent grew even stronger. At first, he'd assumed that the girl was doing her cleaning routine and had decided to use some lemon scented furniture polish.

But, no. After a moment, he decided that tt was much too potent to be anything but the real deal. Curiosity piqued, he followed the smell down the hall and into the dining area. The human was sitting at the table, reading something on her laptop screen. The scent in here was overpowering and clearly the source.

"_What_ are you doing?"

She jumped and snapped a look over her shoulder, startled expression quickly melting into a pleased smile. For a moment he was rather surprised at how happy she seemed to see him.

"Hi Vergil." She chirped. "I'm just up to no good on the internets."

"What's that odor?"

A tilt of the head, then she held up a small plate laden with bright yellow crescents. "Lemons."

"What are you doing with a plateful of raw lemon slices?" Vergil wondered if she was making lemonade, but he could see no other ingredients near.

Without answering, she held a piece up and took a bite out of it. After a moment, she grinned at him with the yellow rind in front of her teeth. At his surprised expression, she giggled, took the rind out and swallowed the sour fruit.

"You're _eating_ lemons?" He asking, flattening his mouth in exasperation.

"Yeah. I like 'em." She ate another slice, and seemed to sincerely relish the taste.

He stared at her for a long moment and then shook his head, sighing. "You're very, very odd," he said, turning and heading back towards his room.

"The half-Devil calls _me_ odd," She muttered to herself. "The irony is almost painful."

"Shut-up and eat your lemons," He called back, just before closing the door.


	4. Trigger

**Trigger.**

She'd seen him do it before, but always at a distance and, commonly, as she was sprinting for her life in the opposite direction. Usually, he only triggered when he was impatient with what prey he'd been offered. It was a good way to dispose of multiple low-level nuisances in a very short time with very little effort.

His devil was blue, no surprise there, and vaguely reminded her of a cobra. A very fast, very big, very _mean _cobra. Usually, he shifted to his normal form after the slaughter was complete, and she assumed he'd do the same this time. But, no, he only stood there, watching her.

Vergil often changed back to his human form before collecting her from wherever she'd hidden herself. Mainly, out of politeness. This time, however, he was curious to see how she'd react if he remained as the devil. For a moment, she only stared at him with those big eyes of hers. She reminded him of a deer, frozen in the glare of oncoming headlights. Then, to his great surprise, she began to slowly approach.

"... Vergil?" She asked, voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes."

She jumped, hesitated, then inched forward again. His devil-voice was raspy and harsh, but held an odd undertone of his usual one. Truth be told, it creeped her out more than his actual transformation did. That and his eyes. Bright green with no telltale pupil at all, and completely impossible to read. Normally, his frosty blues held at least a _hint_ of what he might be thinking. This was not true of the devil. For all she knew, he might be contemplating feasting upon her flesh, or merely waiting for her to rejoin him so they could return home.

She fervently hoped it was the latter.

Closer and closer she crept, until she was in arm's reach. Vergil quietly watched as she examined him, curiosity mixed with apprehension colored her features. He moved a bit, a slight shifting of his wings, and was rather amused when she scampered back out of reach. After nothing unpleasant happened, she approached again. Slowly, she reached out to touch his strange, scaly flesh, then stopped herself.

"Can I... _May_ I touch you?" She ventured.

No response for a moment. Then the devil inclined his head ever so slightly. Encouraged, she slid her palm over his abdomen. The skin was smooth yet slightly textured. It felt kind of like...

"... Snake skin." She murmured.

"What?"

Another small start, then a nervous smile. "I said, you kind of feel like a snake's skin"

Motivated, she tugged his arm towards her and examined his hand. It still had five digits, but they were also blue and armored, each ending in a sharp-looking, black claw. Fascinated, she placed her palm against his to compare the size.

"Eeesh, your hands are _huge_," She muttered, now completely oblivious to his staring.

She tested the tip of each claw with her fingertip as carefully as she could, then winced and put her finger in her mouth. Light as her touches were, the point of his claw had pierced her skin regardless.

"_Sharp._ Yikes." Another absent-minded murmur.

Caution thrown to the wind, the girl began to run her hands up and down his arms. Delicate fingers prodded and poked at his wings. Her face was pushed up close to his as she took in his fascinating, alien features. She even examined Yamato's attached sheathe, unaware that the majority of others who came that close to his prized weapon were usually torn asunder.

Vergil put up with all of it and was entertained besides. This little human, after her initial hesitation, was now so engrossed in her study of him that she'd completely forgotten that a veritable monster stood before her.


	5. Rivalry

**Rivalry.**

"Alright, wibbler, next we'll race to that tree. First one there must help mother with the evening dishes for a month." A seven-year-old Vergil stated, smiling confidently.

"No _fair, _Verge! You _always_ wanna race just 'cause you know you're faster than I am!" Dante whined, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. The red twin had lost three in a row, and he had racked up quite a laundry list of chores as a result. "And you _always_ get to pick what we do!"

"Stop that." Vergil demanded, ever disapproving. "A son of Sparda does _not_ whine or pout. We are the men of this household now, and we must be strong for mother. Act like it."

Dante angrily pushed white bangs out of his eyes. Stupid know-it-all! He _hated_ when Vergil brought _him_ up. And Vergil knew it. He was only trying to get a rise out of him so he'd be distracted and lose the next race as well. Really, Dante knew this on some deep, inner level, but he wasn't as good as controlling outbursts as Vergil was. As such, he took the bait. Just as the elder twin knew he would.

"How would _you_ know what a son of _his_ does? He isn't here! He probably left 'cause of _you. _ No one likes you, Vergil! Not even _mom!_ 'Cause you're a mean, bossy _cheater!_" Dante shouted, tears of frustration gathering in his eyes.

Vergil flinched and Dante was immediately contrite. _He_ knew that Vergil felt very strongly about the disappearance of their father, and had been rather bereft for months afterwards. The twin devil-brothers glared at one another, cheeks flushed red with anger. Neither was willing to drop his eyes first.

Several minutes passed, and then Dante began to fidget. Slowly, his angry expression melted into one of apologetic guilt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Vergil stood stiffly for a moment before he also relented. "Well, _I_ meant it, and I'm not sorry at all. But, I guess we don't _have_ to race again if you don't want." A pause, "Want to have a shooting contest instead? Same stakes?"

Dante perked up, "_Really?_" Vergil _never_ wanted to practice gun play with him. Only swords. And even then, he rarely wanted to spar with his younger brother. Secretly, Dante knew it was because _he_ was better with a firearm than Vergil was.

The blue twin nodded, "Yes, really. Come on, we should be able to get to the practice range and back before supper time."

Dante forgave him instantly and began nodding enthusiastically. "You're going _down_, bro!" He crowed, happily. "Hope you like havin' dishpan hands just like a _girl!_" He sprinted off towards the shooting range.

Vergil bore this stoically enough and made to follow his brother. Secretly, _he_ was the better shot, he just let Dante win half the time. Besides, guns were boorish and inelegant. Hardly at all worthy of a son of Sparda.


	6. Brotherly Advice

**Brotherly Advice.**

"Hey, bro! Dante grinned, pleased. "Since when do _you _knock?"

Vergil stood on the front steps of Devil May Cry, appearing distinctly uncomfortable. Dante glanced around briefly and raised a brow.

"Where's your little girlfriend, Verge?" A chuckle, "She finally beat ya at chess, didn't she. And you threw her off the roof and now she's dead. That's what happened, isn't it. Now you need my help to hide the body."

The blue twin's forehead creased slightly, "I know it's difficult for you, but _try _to not be an idiot for five minutes, alright? Now, are you going to invite me in? Or shall we just stand out here all day, trading various insults?"

"Oh! Right! Yeah. C'mon in." Dante stepped to the side and beckoned.

"Thank you."

Vergil headed towards the desk. Routinely, this was usually the least filthy spot in the place and he'd claimed it as his own. At least, whenever he dropped by. Dante watched as his older brother brushed the desk chair off, even though there wasn't anything on it, and took a seat. Nothing was said for a moment, and Vergil still had that uneasy look about him.

Arching a brow, Dante flopped onto the couch and regarded his twin curiously. "So, ah... What's on your mind, Verge?"

"What makes you think there is anything on my mind? Especially something that I'd talk to _you_ about?" Vergil responded, curling his upper lip slightly.

"_Because_, genius, you wouldn't _be_ here if there wasn't. I dunno if you realize this, but you _never_ visit me unless it's your shift, _or_ something's bothering you and you wanna talk." The red twin supplied, stretching out comfortably.

Silence.

Vergil studied the floor for a bit, then the surface of the desk, and then the ceiling. Dante smiled and waited. This was a familiar pattern: Vergil comes over to talk. Vergil refuses to open his mouth for a while. Then, Vergil eventually spills his guts.

"There is something wrong with me." He finally muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding. I know that already." Dante responded, without missing a beat.

Ignoring the insult, Vergil rests both elbows on the desk and laces his fingers together. "I'm serious."

"What's up with you?" Dante narrowed his eyes at his twin. "You sick or something?"

"No."

"Ooookay... So, what then?" Vergil again didn't answer, and rubbed a hand over his face. Dante's expression became concerned. "Yo, Verge. All joking aside, what's wrong?"

"I can't seem to get a certain someone out of my head. At first, I thought she was a witch and had enchanted me somehow. But, after a bit of careful observation, it isn't a very likely scenario. _So,_ I can only assume that I'm losing my mind."

Dante rolled his eyes. How like Vergil to jump to the absolute worse conclusion. "Or, _maybe_, just _maybe,_ you kind of like having 'a certain someone' around?"

Vergil began tapping an impatient finger against the desk. "What-" A frown. "What does one _do_ when they -and this a _purely_ hypothetical question- _are_, perhaps, rather fond of another?"

For a moment, Dante just stared. Then, a large grin spread across his face. "Could this mysterious person be a pint-sized, sass-mouthed, human female?"

"... Could be." A tightening of the mouth.

"'Bout time you admitted it."

"Are you going to help me, or be an ass?" Vergil glared at his brother and began to get to his feet. "Apparently, I made a mistake in coming here. Good day."

"Oh, stop it. I hafta tease you a _little_, ya know. Now, what do ya mean, 'what does one do'?" Dante held a hand up and gestured for his brother to sit back down.

The blue devil hesitates for a moment, then complied. "Well, you seem to have no trouble chatting with women-"

"Got _that_ right. Call me Dante Suave, Ladies Man."

"Moving _along_," Vergil went on, impatiently. "How-how do you do it?"

The red twin shrugged, "Practice. Just like with anything else. Depends on what you want the outcome to be, though."

"Meaning?"

Dante sat up and regarded his brother seriously, "Well, you wanna just be friends? Or, you wanna get in her pants? Two very different approaches there, ya know."

Vergil tightens his mouth again and shifts restlessly. "I think we are already friends." He finally said.

"Ah. Gotcha. So, you want a little more."

"... Yes."

Dante knew that teasing time was over, and that if he poked anymore fun at his brother, he'd likely leave. Angry. The younger twin didn't want that. It was so rare that Verge actually came to him for help of any kind. "Well, bro. Honestly, I don't think you have much work to do."

Vergil perked up slightly, "What do you mean?"

Dante leaned back and clasped his hands together behind his head. "I mean, that little cutie already likes you. So luckily, you won't have to be as charming as I am in order to get a little further with her."

"How can you tell?" The blue twin watched his brother intently.

"Just can."

"So, what can I do to-"

"Bro," Dante held a hand up. "You don't have to _do_ anything. Like I said; she_ already_ likes you. As is. Apparently, all you gotta do is just keep being Vergil. And maybe test the water a little."

He arched a brow, "'Test the water'? What does that mean?"

Dante shrugged, "Little tests. You know, just to see what her reaction is. Sit closer to her on the couch than you normally do. 'Accidentally' brush up against her when you walk past her. If she's being a smart ass, be one right back. Banter with her. Chicks like her like crap like that. She still scared of you?"

Vergil listened carefully, then shook his head. "Not as much as she was at the beginning." He smirked slightly, "She even examined me while I was triggered the other day. It was rather endearing, actually."

Dante widened his eyes. "You two played 'doctor' when you were in Devil mode? Whoa! Way to go, bro! Never knew you had some kink in ya!"

"_No_, idiot. She just... touched my skin. And, when she did, there was only fascination. No disgust. It was," he paused, searching for the right term. "Heartening."

"D'aww. But seriously, Verge, if you like her, go for it. I mean, what've ya got to lose?"

Vergil's face darkened, "Plenty. You, of all people, should know this."

Dante nodded, "Yeah. I know. Difference is, you're not eight-years-old anymore."

The elder twin looked away, expression still troubled.

"Bro, Mundus is gone. We got rid of him ourselves, remember? No reason to hold back if you want something." He scratched his chin stubble thoughtfully. "Where _is_ the little Miss, anyhow?" Dante asked, mostly to change the subject.

"I told her I had to run an errand. She's back at my home with Lady, doing God knows what. Those two have joined forces. Lady is even trying to show her how to shoot." Vergil smirked again. "She's _terrible_ at it, though. The girl isn't a fighter, and she never will be."

The blue twin stood suddenly, nodded, and made for the door. Dante felt a moment of disappointment. "Leaving already?"

"Yes." He paused and glanced over his shoulder, "Thank you, though, for the advice."

"Yeah, sure. You need all the help you can get."

Vergil turned to go without comment but, much to the red twin's extreme surprise and delight, he flipped Dante the bird before closing the door behind him.

Dante's appreciative laughter could still be heard, however, even out on the sidewalk.


	7. Teasing

**Teasing.**

She had been in the back yard for the last hour or so, watching the sky. The setting sun had cast rays of gold, deep orange, and pink, making for a beautiful, natural display. Dusk had always been her favorite time of the day. Especially, when the tweeting of birds gradually dwindles and is replaced by the chirping of crickets. One by one, stars became visible and the sky grew dark. The colorful sky was fading with each passing minute.

It was getting a bit chilly as well. Goosebumps rose on her arms as a slight breeze curled around her. Time to go inside. Besides, Vergil would be sure to call her in soon if she didn't. He disliked it when she was outside after dark. She'd teased him about this once, accusing him of actually caring. Amused, she had watched his eye twitch as he tried to think of a worthy comeback. Smiling slightly, she turned and went inside.

Usually, Vergil waited until she retired for the evening before he went about his nightly routine. Knowing this, she was a bit surprised to see him in the kitchen, wearing a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a comfortable-looking, blue t-shirt. He was bent slightly, back to her, searching for something in the fridge.

"Hi Vergil," She greeted pleasantly, hopping up onto the counter to watch him.

Straightening up, he turned to give her his attention, an apple in his hand. "Evening."

She blinked and widened her eyes. "Your hair isn't slicked back."

Indeed it wasn't. Apparently, he'd just showered, so his white hair hung loosely around his face. Much like Dante's.

"No. It isn't. Water has that effect, you know." He replied, throwing her a sardonic glance.

Frowning, she shook her head and jumped down. He watched with an arched brow as she purposefully approached him. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached up and began running her fingers though his hair, combing it back as it should be. She was amazed at how soft it was and continued slicking it back, enjoying the feel of the smooth strands between her fingers.

Vergil's eyes were wide as she groomed him. He made no move to stop her, however. Quite frankly, he was frozen in place. _No_ one had dared to so casually touch him before. Where did she get the nerve to-

"_Much_ better," She remarked, taking a step back to study her handiwork. "Now you look like you again."

He still appeared thoroughly dumbfounded, causing her to break out into giggles. Slowly, a playful expression crept across her face. She suddenly snatched the apple away, causing him to blink and stare blankly at his empty hand.

"Thanks!" She cried, running down the hall to her room.

A moment later, he heard the door slam. The blue devil realized that his heart was beating quite fast, for no reason that he could discern. He could still feel the lingering traces of her touch, and his scalp tingled with fading pleasure. Oddest of all, he found, much to his intense dismay, that he was also slightly aroused. Another slight trace of pink crept into his cheeks.

He could hear her faint giggles coming from behind the closed door, and debated whether or not to go and reclaim his snack. Glancing down, he mused that it would likely just give her more reason to poke fun at him if he were to go in there in his current condition.

Vergil stood there, in front of the refrigerator, for a long while before he finally hefted a sigh and helped himself to another apple.


	8. Games

** Games.**

"Nyah, nyah. You can't drink the water like _I_ can, 'cause you don't have the chalice, beeeotches." She sang to the screen.

Her fingers were busily at work on her laptop keyboard when Dante wandered in.

"Hey, babe." He said, pausing to watch.

"S'up, yo." She replied, eyes still glued to the screen.

"What are you doing?" He leaned in towards her to see the monitor.

"Playin' Skyrim. Just got the new expansion.*"

He frowned and the corners of his mouth turned down. "I've wanted this game for awhile now. Trish won't let me. Says I can't afford it." Dante pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Neither could I." She replied, grinning. "Didn't stop _me._"

The red twin stared at her for a second, perplexed. "Then how-"

"I downloaded it."

"Stealing is wrong, babe." He said, though a mischievous smile crept over his face.

"Yeah. I was naughty. I guess _you_ wouldn't be interested in a copy then. Too bad." The girl pooched her lower lip out, and shot Dante a sad, big-eyed expression.

"Hey, hey, hey, now. I didn't say _that_. So, uh, can you really get me a copy to play?" His tone was hopeful.

A shrug, "Yeah, sure. Your system good enough to run it?"

"Fuck if I know. Trish does all that computer stuff. Ask her." Dante sat back, smiling. "Ya know, she's around somewhere. You _could_ ask her now."

She sighed and paused her game. Turning, the girl shot Dante a knowing glance. "Would you like me to hook you up now, Dante?"

A sheepish grin. "If you insist."

"Ok. But you owe me one." She started to get up to search for Trish.

"Do not," He replied easily.

"Excuse me?"

"I got dirt on you. I might tell." His grin grew wider.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Exasperated, she plants both hands on her hips.

"You're a no-good thief. You just told me so. And, if you don't get me that game, I'm going to report you to the proper authorities. _Or_ maybe just give you a spanking."

The girl's mouth dropped open and Dante watched as her cheeks turned pink. Too funny. Finally, she managed to sputter a response. "See if I ever offer to do you a favor again."

"Aw, c'mon babe. I was just teasing. About the spanking, that is. Verge would kill me. Slowly." He raised both hands up in surrender.

A brief eye-roll. She had become used to this. "Where'd he go, anyhow? How come I had to come over here?" She gestured to his shop.

Dante shrugged, "I got a long shift today, but I also agreed to look after you. And, I dunno where he went. I think he just needed to be sexually frustrated by himself for awhile."

"Uhm." A nervous swallow.

"Ya know, babe," Dante began, standing up. "He won't ever make the first move. And that little incident with the pheromones don't count."

She shot him a startled glance. "How did you know-"

He held a hand up, "I know _everything_. I'm just that awesome. Anyways, if you want some of that hot, ah, _cold_ Vergil love, you better take charge. And don't worry; I know for a _fact_ that he won't mind. Just something to gnaw on there, babe. See ya around. And don't forget to talk to Trish about the computer system thing, or whatever."

He tossed her a wave over his shoulder and left her standing there, red-faced.

Snickering, the red twin headed towards his desk. "They should call me cupid," He said, a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

*This is _true_. I just got the expansion. :D And -spoiler- I AM A VAMPIRE LORD. Muahahahahahaaaa! … -ahem- And, I dunno what the motivation was to have ol' Dante be the main brother in this drabble. Just seems to me that Dante, rather than Vergil, would be the type to like video games, but have no idea how to correctly use a computer.


	9. Betta

**Betta.**

Something was different.

Vergil paused and glanced around his living room again, then his eyes zeroed in on a smallish aquarium bubbling merrily away on his bookshelf. It appeared to be one of those portable, two-gallon fish tanks, decorated with brightly colored pebbles and plastic plants. He approached the shelf and stared at it, brows half-raised. Inside, an attractive bluish-green fish with a long, flowing tail swam lazily around the surface.

The dark twin stood there for quite awhile, watching the Betta do its thing in its new habitat. There was no question of where it'd come from, of course. _She_ had brought it in.

"Hey, big guy," A cheery voice greeted.

Vergil glanced over his shoulder and saw her flop onto the couch, smiling.

"What is this?" He asked, pointing at the tank.

"It's an aquarium, Vergil." She replied in a pointed tone.

"Why is it here?"

"Because I thought it'd look good in here. Bring in a little color to light up the room, ya know?" She got up and stood next to him, smile growing into a grin.

He didn't respond, and went back to watching the fish.

"I named him, Joe." She said, after awhile.

"Hn."

The corners of her mouth turned down and she tossed him a sidelong glance. "I guess I should have asked you first."

"It would have been preferable, yes." Still though, he didn't seem to be too terribly upset.

The girl shuffled her feet, a tad uncomfortable. "I went to the Fair with Lady and Trish when you were out with Dante last night, and I won him at one of the games. Do you want me to get rid of him?" Her face was rather bereft at the thought.

He considered for a moment. "I suppose there's no harm in a single fish. What does it eat?" He tilted his head slightly, still examining the tank.

She beamed, surprised that he'd agreed to let her keep it. "Little freeze-dried worms and flakes of some kind. The guy told me not to overfeed him. Once a day is plenty."

"Hn." He glanced down at her. "This is your responsibility, you realize. I'll expect you to look after him. And, most importantly, keep the tank clean at all times, please."

"I know. And, I will. Thanks. You know, you can be very nice when you want to be." She gave him a light, friendly nudge with her elbow.

Vergil cleared his throat and abruptly strode away. As he left the room and turned the corner, she could see his ears turning pink. Grinning, she turned back to admire her new pet. "Hey Joe, whaddya know?"


	10. Girl Talk

**Girl Talk.**

The trio of women meandered through the assorted multi-colored tents. The fair was crowded and fun, the perfect chance to let loose a bit. Lady had insisted on stopping to buy a large bag of cotton candy, which Trish and the girl had been helping themselves to ever since. After seeing the sights, riding the rides, and perhaps eating a bit too much junk food, the three of them were winding down.

The two huntresses had been called via Vergil earlier that afternoon. He and Dante had plans to go out that evening, and had asked if they would mind keeping an eye on his charge. They had been amenable to it, but had refused to be cooped up at his house any longer. After some bargaining, -and several threats from both parties- Vergil had agreed to allow the girl to join the two of them for an outing on the town as long as both Lady and Trish were around her at all times.

Lady especially had been amused, and had even gone so far as to poke some fun at the dark twin for being overprotective. Trish had merely arched a brow and made a mental note to interrogate the human for any and all details about her stay at Vergil's.

"So?" Trish asked, delicately tearing a piece of cotton candy out of Lady's bag. "Come on. Dish."

"Hey! Knock it off! Get your own!" The dark-haired woman snapped, clutching the bag to her chest. "And, yeah. Give it up, angel-eyes. Tell us _everything._"

The girl stared at the both of them, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with _me_, sweet-pea." Trish said, sniffing arrogantly. "All Dante has been talking about for the last week or so is how Vergil has apparently gone ga-ga over you." She paused and wrinkled her nose a bit, "Well, that _and_ how he should be excused from cleaning up after himself since he is Dragon Born. Honestly, _why_ did you have to get him that game?"

"Yeah, whore." Lady agreed, stuffing some candy into her own mouth. "What'd ya do? Suck his Devil dick or somethi-"

"No!" She cried, going red. "And Dante is a liar. Vergil _barely_ tolerates me."

"Is that so?" Trish asked, swinging her hips a bit as the three of them weaved in and out of the various booths. The smirk on her face clearly showed that she knew it was indeed _not_ so.

"Oh, reeeeeally?" Lady added, narrowing her eyes. "Because what _I_ heard, is a certain cold-blooded, arrogant, son-of-a-bitchin' half-devil got _pretty_ handsy with you the other evening."

"Mmmmhhmmm," Trish agreed, snatching another wad of cotton candy.

"Cut it _out_, you _moose_!" Lady snarled, before turning to the girl again. "So? What happened? I have to admit that I am _dying_ of curiosity."

"Me too, " Trish agreed. "Go on. What's ol' tall, dark and brooding like when he's all hot and bothered? I ...I can't really imagine it. Like, at _all._"

The girl's cheeks had gone bright red. "Dante has a _huge _mouth." She muttered. "See if _I_ get him any more games anytime soon."

"Hurry and tell us!" Lady demanded. "Gossip like _this_ is like finding a unicorn."

"Well," She began. "Do you all know what happened to make him act like that in the first place?"

"Yes, yes." Trish sniffed, waving a hand. "You got sprayed with horny-sauce and Vergil was _all_ about it. So! Is he a good kisser?"

She blushed again and nodded, "Excellent."

Lady appeared amazed, "I agree with Trish. I just can't picture it, no matter how hard I try."

"I know. It was hard to believe even as it was happening," she went on, yanking on a lock of hair. "He felt me up, too. He wanted more than I was willing to give though, and I had to threaten that I wouldn't play chess with him anymore if he didn't stop."

Trish and Lady stared, identical expressions of astonishment on their faces.

After a moment, Lady spoke first. "Wow. Who'd've thunk it? I didn't even realize that Vergil knew what to do with a woman."

"It was just because of that stuff I got soaked with. He apologized profusely the next morning and gave me his word that he wouldn't lay another hand on me. He even kept his distance a for a couple of days afterwards. Said that he could still smell lingering traces of it on me." A small smile crept over her face. "I actually considered letting him have at it, but I figured he would have been angry with me for egging him on when he was obviously not himself."

"Oh pffft," Trish scoffed, tossing her hair back. "Demonic pheromones only work if said demon is already attracted to whomever the scent is coming from." At the girl's confused look, Trish went on to explain. "It's a bit like perfume or cologne. Sure, it smells nice but it's really only an enhancement. Would you want to bed a perfumed stranger if you're not already attracted to him? I don't think so."

The girl opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a shrill, beeping. The three glanced down towards the source. Trish dug around in her bag until she found her cell phone. Glancing at it, she smirked. "Speaking of the devil," she flipped it open and pressed a button. "Hello, Dante. What do you want?"

She and Lady listened, with interest, to Trish's half of the conversation.

"Mhm. … We're at the fair. … She's _fine_, tell him not to worry. … _Who_ is that is the background? … Good Lord, how much has he had to drink? … What did- _No,_ no more Skyrim tonight!_ I don't care!_ You've been doing nothing else for the past two days! What? Dante? What's all that noise- … Oh, for the love of- … Huh? … Oh, hello, Vergil. Why did you take the phone? … Yes, Vergil, she _right_ here. … _Yes._ I'm looking right at her as we speak! My goodness, if you could _hear_ yourself right now- … What? ... Oh, hello again, Dante. … It's fine, but you might want to cut him off for the evening. Lover boy there is _gone._ … Yes, alright. Later then. … Alright, bye."

Rolling her eyes, she snapped the phone shut and threw it back into her purse. Lady and the girl watched with expectantly.

"Well?!" Lady gave Trish a shove.

"Well, what? Dante was just checking up on us." The blonde woman replied. "Apparently, he's gotten poor Vergil quite drunk."

"That isn't fair. He told me I wasn't allowed to drink while under his watch. That he wouldn't tolerate it. Oh, but _he_ can." The girl huffed, crossing her arms.

Lady grinned, "Technically, you're under _our_ watch tonight. Wanna go get tipsy? C'mon, we can go back to my place, that way he can't ding ya for being in his house, either."

Trish grinned but the girl hesitated.

"Oh, stop it." Lady snapped. "Look, _I'll_ take the blame if he gets pissed, ok? He probably won't ever find out anyhow."

"... I guess," She finally muttered. "But first, I want to try and win a fish at that game booth over there." She pointed to a vendor who had a number of pretty Bettas in bowls, on a counter before him."

"You know those things are rigged, right? No one wins." Trish said.

"I bet you two shots I can win one," she countered.

A pause. Then, "You're on, human."

The three of them headed towards the game booth, the drinking wagers growing with each step.


	11. Submission

**Submission.**

**Note: Contains naughty bits. Read at your own discretion.**

* * *

"Say it," He murmured.

She whimpered and shook her head, eyes clamped shut.

"Very well, brat." Vergil whispered, voice husky with excitement.

She felt him trace his fingertips around her breast, his warm palm cupping and gently squeezing. Then, suddenly, he pinched her nipple hard enough to hurt. Keeping the pressure steady, he began to roll it back and forth between his thumb and forefinger, sending little sparks of pain through her.

"Say it. Or, I'll _make_ you say it." He growled, nipping her neck.

"Fuck you." She hissed, twisting her head to the side in an attempt to bite him.

It was easily dodged, and he bucked his hips up and forward brutally in retaliation. Her pained moans were music to his ears. They were almost as pleasurable as being buried inside her.

Almost.

"No, I think not. _You're_ the only one being fucked, currently. Now, _say it." _Vergil's other hand crept upward and tangled itself in her hair, yanking her head back.

He was beside himself with excitement and lust. Who would have thought that sex could be so satisfying?

"I _won't_," she spat, eyes flashing with rebellious anger. "Do your _worst_, you _bastard._"

"Hmmm," he purred, releasing her nipple and caressing her breast lovingly. "I thought you'd _never_ ask."

Slowly, he traced his fingertips down her stomach. Lower and lower until she felt his dexterous fingers nudging against her most sensitive area. At the same time, he thrust forward again and began to grind against her. To add to the torture, his fingers suddenly clamped down hard on her clit.

She uttered another pained squeal, and he felt her starting to buck and twist against him. "Say it," he insisted.

"Please," she moaned. "S-stop. Please. It hurts-"

Viciously, he twisted the sensitive flesh between his fingers, "Say it. Or I won't stop. Not ever." Vergil began to pant against her neck, feeling a wonderful sort of pressure beginning to mount within him. "Say it. Bitch."

"I-I'm _yours._ Please... Stop." She begged.

To anyone else, it would appear that her pleas were genuine. Vergil, however, was not fooled. This was just all part of the game. She was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"Good girl."

She nearly wept with relief as the painful pressure faded and the agony stopped. Vergil began to ride her in earnest now; his fingers moving against her. Seeking to give pleasure, rather than cause pain. The girl arched her back and thrust her hips against him, inviting him to take her as he pleased.

The intensity built for both, until he felt her begin to spasm around him, signaling her climax. This always set him off, and he felt pleasure wash over him. His hips lost their steady rhythm and he started to jerk against her, his own release overtaking him.

His soft groans were smothered as he buried his face in the soft skin of her throat.

After, they both lay on his bed, fingers intertwined. Vergil glanced over at her; she'd fallen asleep. Her breathing was deep and steady, and her body was as nude as the day she'd been born. Beautiful and fragile.

She felt comfortable enough to offer her body to a monster, and then dare to sleep afterward.

Her trust made the inside of his chest feel a bit peculiar.

Almost fluttery.

Without being aware he was doing so, Vergil watched her sleep into the wee hours of the morning.


	12. Father, son, and Uncle Pizza

** Father. Son. And Uncle Pizza.**

Vergil peered down his nose at the boy, regarding the nineteen-month-old with the utmost scorn. "You're weak."

The little boy beamed up at Vergil, with all his gap-toothed glory, and clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Beak!" He crowed, rising to stand on unsteady legs. Weaving back and forth, the boy eventually made his way towards the tall, beloved man that he knew so well. "Dah-dah! Beak!"

Crouching down, Vergil held his arms out and the child fell into them without hesitation. "You're weak and terribly, terribly short. How could _you_ be a son of _mine_?"

The toddler goggled comically at his father before grasping Vergil's nose and laughing.

"Vergil. Stop insulting your son." His mate had come to stand in the doorway, watching her two men fondly. There was no rancor in her tone, however, this was just the two of them bonding in their own, unique way.

"The truth can often be very insulting. Does that mean, then, that it shouldn't be told?" Vergil asked, glancing over at the woman with a slight smirk.

"He's not even two. How strong must he be?" She asked, returning the smirk with one of her own.

"Ma-ma!" The boy trumpeted, catching sight of his mother. "Ma-ma! Beak! Dah-dah nose!" He cried, pointing at his father's nose.

"Yes, Worm, that is your daddy's nose." She replied, beaming proudly. "What a smart boy you are!"

"Must you call him Worm?" The blue twin sighed, tolerating the curious fingers that were now exploring his eyes.

"Must you call him short?" She countered. "Also, yes. I actually must."

There was a knock at the front entrance, catching all their attention.

The boy drew in a rush of air and pointed dramatically at the door. "LADY!" He bellowed, beginning to grin happily.

Vergil arched a brow and suspected that the lad had a crush on the odd-eyed huntress. No matter who knocked on their door at whatever time of day, the boy always thought -or hoped- that it was Lady.

The blue twin watched as his mate went to answer the knock. He silently approved when she first stood on tiptoe to glance through the peep-hole. Many arguments had been had at her lack of caution when greeting random visitors. Especially considering his line of work.

"Who is it?" He asked, blinking as a chubby finger managed to wedge itself under his eyelid.

"Your brother. I wonder what he wants?" She opened the door with a welcoming expression. "Hi Dante, whatcha doin'?"

"Hi short-stuff," The red twin replied, roughly tousling her hair. "Wanted to see my nephew! Gonna invite me in?"

"Yeah, c'mon in. Worm and Vergil are in the living room." She stood aside and waved an arm invitingly.

"Thanks babe," He grinned, striding down the entryway.

As soon as the boy caught sight of Dante, he squealed, pointed, and cried, "Unca _PIZZA_!"

"Uncle _Dante_." Vergil corrected.

"Naw, bro," Dante held a palm up and shook his head. "I'm completely cool with being 'Uncle Pizza'. Now, gimme the kid." He held out his hands. "I'm gonna go teach him how to use Rebellion like a champ. When he's older, the ladies will melt when they see his skills." He jerked a thumb back towards the huge sword that was strapped to his back.

"Hardly," Vergil responded, contempt on his face. "When he's worthy, Yamato will be his to use. It is his birthright, just as it was mine. Besides," He paused to shoot Dante an angry glance, "It took us ages to clean up after the _last_ time you showed him how to 'use' Rebellion. Not to mention the waste of a week's worth of groceries."

"Unca _PIZZA_!" The toddler bellowed again. "'Bellion! Kill _bwead!"_

"Aw, he remembers!" Dante was delighted. "Yeah, little dude! We killed that bread good. And the milk carton, too. Remember?"

"DEAD MILK!" The boy cheered, clapping his hands again.

"Dante," Vergil began, an edge to his voice.

"No really, Verge. You and the Missus go out. Have yourself a break. I got this. Now, gimme." Again, he held his hands out expectantly.

The blue twin seemed hesitant and threw a questioning glance towards his mate.

"Yes!" She agreed. "We accept! C'mon Vergil. Let's go play _outside_ for awhile." As far as she was concerned, having a bit of a mess to clean up later was a small price to pay for the privilege of spending a few hours alone together.

He flattened his mouth, but reluctantly handed the child over to Dante. "Very well. But if there is so much as a _crumb_ of wasted food on my floor when we get back, there will be several layers of hell to pay."

"Yeah, yeah." The red twin didn't appear to be too terribly concerned with the threat, but instead began to head towards the back door. With the boy.

"Where are you taking him?" Vergil inquired sharply.

"We're gonna go kill some trees." Dante replied, not bothering to stop or look back.

The boy twisted in his grasp and turned to gaze at his father. He waved a small hand in the air and grinned happily, "Bye-bye dah-dah! Unca _PIZZA _go kill _tweeeeeeeeees!_"


	13. Expecting

**Expecting.**

She was tense with anxiety and worry. Unable to relax, she ran a hand down her stomach and swallowed as she felt her palm slide over an ever growing bulge. It wasn't really apparent. Yet. Soon, though. Perhaps even as soon as a couple of weeks from now. Exasperated, she let out a ragged sigh. Pondering the _when_ of it was a pointless endeavor. Sooner or later he'd definitely notice. As Lady had _so_ enjoyed pointing out.

The girl had let her secret slip out to the huntress one night when she'd refused a drink.

"No. Can't." She'd said.

"'Can't'? Since _when_?" Lady had asked, casting a critical eye over at her friend.

"Since about two weeks ago, when I found out-" She stopped suddenly, paling.

Lady arched a brow and pursed her lips, mismatched eyes boring into the girl. For a moment, her expression remained puzzled, then her mouth dropped open as she noticed the girl's nervous glance down towards her belly.

"No _way._" The huntress whispered, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"You _can't_ tell _anyone_. Especially not _him,_" She begged.

"He doesn't _know_ yet?! Oh, shit! You _have_ to tell him!"

"I know! But-"

Lady shook her head, cutting off any arguments. "No, sweetums. Far be it from _me_ to not want to torment Vergil as much as possible, but _this _is different. This is huge. You have to tell him soon. Or I'll tell Dante, and then _he'll_ tell him."

Of course, Lady was right. So, she'd reluctantly agreed, but had chickened out thus far.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open, then close. Familiar footsteps echoed down the hallway. They paused at the entry way to the dining room, then the living room, then his bedroom, then they continued down the hall towards her old room. He was searching for her. Great.

Polite knocking. "Are you in there?"

She hesitated before answering. "Yes, Vergil."

Uncertain silence, then, "Are you ill again?"

_You've_ no_ idea, _she thought miserably. "Not exactly."

"Ah, may I come in?" He inquired.

She could detect a hint of concern in his tone and she smiled regretfully. He could be so sweet when he wished, and it was a shame that it would all come to an end very, very soon. "Yeah. Might as well."

The door opened and he stood there, watching her with a furrowed brow. She was lying on the guest bed, staring up at the ceiling with both hands clutching at her stomach. So far, she had refused to look his way. Vergil's eyes narrowed as he studied her a bit more closely, and his mouth turned down into an unhappy frown.

"Why are you resting in this room and not in mine? Have I made you angry somehow?" He asked.

"No. I just thought it'd save some time when I tell you what I have to tell you."

Vergil felt his stomach tighten slightly. Was she going to leave? The thought made his chest feel hollow. However, he let none of this show, and his tone became blunt and cold as did his features. "Alright, then. Out with it."

She frowned at him, and briefly wrung her hands together. "Fine. I'm pregnant and it's all your fault. There. I've said it. Do your worst."

For a moment, there was no reaction. Vergil merely stood there, staring at her. Slowly, his eyes moved down to her belly, studying the small pooch that was developing. He'd noticed it in passing, of course, but had thought nothing of it. He'd always appreciated a woman with a slightly rounded stomach besides. It was a rather attractive feature in a female. Now though, the many implications hit him all at once. Her sudden change in temperament and eating habits. The way she had recently taken to nap frequently and how she'd been complaining of feeling sick.

Neither spoke and the silence grew oppressive.

Finally, he tilted his head and glowered at her. "That isn't any reason to change bedrooms."

The girl was literally too dumbfounded to speak for several moments. "You- You're not angry?"

He shook his head and approached. "How far along are you?" Vergil stared down at her stomach and gently laid a hand on it.

His palm was warm and comforting and a rush of relief swept through her at the voluntary contact. "I went to see a lady-parts doctor a few days ago. She said I'm twelve and a half weeks along."

Vergil didn't answer for a brief moment, still staring down at the girl's belly. Slowly, he smoothed his palm over it in soothing circles and his famous half-smirk appeared. "There is only one. It's a boy. You're going to bear me a son. Imagine that."

"How can you possibly know any of that so soon?"

"I can sense it. You do realize that when Dante finds out, I shall never hear the end of it, correct?"

Her laugh made his smile grow and, as he continued to caress her stomach, she mused that relief had to be one of the greatest feelings in the world.


	14. Dante Helps

A request! :D RevolverWild wanted a scene where Dante hazes Vergil about his upcoming offspring. Here you are, bro. Consider it a thanks for all of your feedback! I hope you like it. I've gotten a couple of other requests as well, which I will be working on shortly.

* * *

**Dante Helps.**

His woman was out with Lady, being pampered at a spa or some such nonsense. The huntress had dropped by a couple of days after Vergil had heard the news. He assumed it was to make sure her friend was still in one piece.

He shook his head, slightly annoyed. Did everyone _still_ think him such a brute? Was it a real possibility in everyone's mind that he would actually think to _harm_ the female who carried his seed? Preposterous. In fact, and this was a _well_-guarded secret of his own, he'd been rather elated at the news. Deep down, there was quite a good deal of humanity left in him and he was surprisingly content with how his life was currently progressing.

The blue devil glanced up at Joe Fishington with a rueful smile. He even liked her stupid fish with its idiotic name.

Knocking on the front door. Continuous knocking. Followed by an enthusiastic abuse of the doorbell. Vergil closed his eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of his nose. The ringing and perpetual knocking continued.

"Bro!" Dante called, voice muffled. "I know you're in there! Open up! I'm not leaving until you do."

True to his word, the pummeling of the front door increased with alarming intensity. Frankly, Vergil wondered how the unfortunate door was able to withstand it. Reluctantly, the elder brother made his way towards the entryway and cracked the front door open.

He peered through the small opening with one cold eye, features displeased. "What do you want, Dante?"

The red twin stood on the front steps with a huge, shit-eating grin plastered across his face. Vergil took one look at his brother's expression and sighed. Dante had heard, of course. _That's_ why he was here. Also, Vergil's attention was drawn down towards the red twin's feet. A large, lumpy sack of mystery sat there; bulging and ominous.

The two regarded one another for a bit, until Dante punched him in the shoulder with a delighted laugh. "You _dog!_ Congrats!"

"So, you know."

"Yup. Lady told me. I knew _some_thing was up before that, though. I think she's known for awhile."

"Not surprising. Those two have grown very close." Vergil opened the door a bit wider and leaned against the frame.

Dante's lower lip pooched out and he frowned. "Well? Are you gonna let me in, or not?"

The blue twin shrugged. "It hadn't occurred to me, no."

With an irritated grunt, Dante hefted the bag and shoved his way in. The blue devil didn't prevent it, but neither did he make it easy for him. Resigned, Vergil followed his brother to the living room where he was busily going through the sack.

"_What_ is all that?" He asked.

Dante snickered and tossed his twin a mischievous grin. "I did a job for a guy who owns a department store. As payment, he let me have free reign of the kid's section. I brought gifts!"

He seemed so proud of himself that Vergil was actually amused. Nodding, he sat on the sofa and twirled his finger in a "continue on" gesture. "Did you? Well, come on then. Let's see what you've got."

Dante was pleasantly surprised at Vergil's compliance. "D'awww. Listen to you! Your heart is already melted. I can't wait until I see you covered in spit-up."

"Shut-up."

"Fine! Look here!" Dante began pulling out random items from his bag of gifts.

After a short time, a small mountain of stuffed animals began to form on Vergil's coffee table. Followed by a wide assortment of toys: Tonka Trucks, brightly colored wooden blocks, rattles, several sets of Legos, radio controlled cars, plastic water pistols, and quite of a variety of other amusements as well.

Vergil's eyes grew a bit wide as Dante showed no signs of slowing. "You went overboard. Where will I store all of this? The boy won't be able to use any of this for years after he's born."

The red twin paid no mind, and instead began to rummage around deeper inside the sack. "I also attacked the maternity section and got your runt of a girlfriend some stuff to help." When he glanced up at Vergil, his expression had taken on an uncomfortable quality.

"Ah, what?" The blue devil shifted in his seat.

Dante's mouth slanted to the side. "Yeah. I didn't really want to actually, you know, _look_ at any of this stuff, so I just started throwing everything in. I don't even know what I got in here. Oh, oh _jeez..._"

He pulled out a box with a picture of a frightening-looking device on the front. Vergil scanned the words "Breast Pump" and averted his eyes immediately, cheeks turning a bit pink. Dante grimaced as well, but opened it up anyhow.

"I dunno how this even..." The red twin pulled out two large suction-cups and stared at them with a horrified expression. "Uhm, Verge? What do you think _these_ are for?"

"I don't know. Nor do I want to know. That's for the women to figure out." He began to massage his temples.

"Oh! I get it." Dante put the two suction-cups over his chest. "She'll put these on her tits, and attach the hoses to that pump thing. See?"

"Dante! Put it away."

The younger brother snickered, but nodded and quickly repackaged the breast pump. "Oh! I got these too." He presented a smaller box with the words "Nipple Shields" gracing it.

Vergil's discomfort was growing.

"I dunno why she'd need to guard her nipples now, but if they make 'em, she must need to." Dante shrugged and tossed the box onto the table with the rest of his treasure. Continuing on, he next examined a small tube. "This is nipple cream. For breast feeding. I guess they get sore? Oh! And I also got _these,_" he held up a couple of boxes of bottles. "In case you don't wanna share her tits with the kid."

Done, the red twin grinned expectantly. Vergil glanced around at the vast array of infant merchandise that now littered his living room. "You really shouldn't have."

"I wanted to help. I'm gonna be an Uncle, after all. Thought I'd step up to the plate. Hey! Can I babysit sometimes?"

"No."

Dante's face fell. "Why not?"

Again, Vergil felt a dim sense of amusement. His brother looked _so_ forlorn at the denial. "I'll _think_ about it."

The red twin perked up. "Better than nothing! Now. As another favor, I'm gonna go ahead and turn your spare room into a nursery. I think I'll paint it bright red. That's a good color for a boy, right?" He leapt to his feet and ran down the hallway.

Several moments later, Vergil heard loud, distressing crashes and thumps as Dante began to destroy the extra bedroom. He made no move to stop him, however, and instead examined the piles of infant supplies. He was surprised to find that he felt a deep sense of anticipation about the impending birth. And, though he'd _never_ admit it, he was grateful that his son would have at least one other from the Sparda line to learn from.


	15. The Hunt

Ok, so this was a request from TaiyoukaiAssassin and it's a bit different. It's a direct offshoot from the latest chapter (14) of Fire and Ice, written in Vergil's POV. It's a one-shot of him waking to discover that the girl had fled. I hope you like it! :D

* * *

**The Hunt.**

He'd been dreaming. It was a good one, and he was rather disappointed when it began to fade. Pleasant dreams were somewhat of a rarity for him. Slowly, Vergil became aware of his head and neck being slumped in an uncomfortable position and also of the lamp light shining in his face.

Reluctantly, the blue devil opened his eyes and squinted up into the glare of the lamp. Getting to his feet, Vergil stretched the stiffness out of his neck and back; the result of falling asleep in the chair. He really needed to stop doing that. It was just careless. Yawning once, he flipped the light off and prepared to go to bed. Tonight was one where he needed to catch up on his sleep.

Vergil walked down the hallway and paused in front of her room. This was a habit he'd picked up; peeking in on her every evening to make sure everything was serene. However, on this night, when he observed the glaringly empty bed, all he could do was stare for a moment and blink uncertainly. When a cold draft curled across his cheek, he snapped out of his bewildered stupor and jerked his head towards the open window. His jaw clenched and he felt his stomach twist slightly.

Striding purposefully to the closet, he threw it open to discover that her clothing and suitcases were also gone.

"_Shit._" He hissed, slamming the door shut in a rare show of temper. Vergil let out another frustrated curse when the closet's frame splintered from the force of the impact.

He froze suddenly, as a slight trace of her scent wafted across his nose. It was very, very faint, but _there._ If he hurried, perhaps he could still follow it. The blue devil swung his legs out the window, much as she had earlier, and dropped lightly to the ground below. There were small indentations in the grass where he'd landed. He guessed that these were either where she, or her bags, had landed as well. If the grass was still bent, then she didn't have much of a head start. Encouraged, he lifted his nose into the night air and began to track her.

A short distance later, the odor ended abruptly and he stopped to glance around. A few steps away, a sign set atop a metal pole. Vergil examined it and saw that it was a list of bus routes.

Hm. Which one had she taken? And to where?

After a moment of study, there was only one possible bus that she could have gotten on that hadn't been gone long enough for her scent to fade. The route meandered around on a large loop that would eventually wind up back at the metro station. His stomach twisted again. That was also a Greyhound Depot, and it wasn't difficult to figure out why she might be going there. If he didn't hurry...

The blue devil managed to make it back to his home in record time. Even for him.

As he drove to the station, he actually passed the actual bus that she was on. In fact, when they paused at a stoplight, he could actually _see_ her sitting in there. Luckily, she was on the opposite side and staring out the window. She didn't even realize that he'd already found her. Vergil was a bit dismayed at just how relieved he felt that he wasn't too late, and at how _angry_ he was that she would just up and _leave_ without a single word, or even a note.

Grimly, he followed the bus, impatience gnawing at him. There were at least a dozen stops that it had to pause at, and all to let no one on or off. Infuriating. Finally, they arrived at the transit station and he watched as she climbed down the steps. The girl glanced around momentarily, likely to get her bearings, and then headed directly towards the Greyhound building.

"Hn. Foolish girl," he muttered, quickly pulling into a parking space.

Vergil lingered outside and observed her through a window. The girl read the list of available departing times for quite awhile before she actually went to buy a ticket. He clenched his jaw. So, she really meant to do it. Though dimly, and entirely in spite of himself, he was rather impressed by her audacity. To think, she actually thought she could escape _him._ The _nerve_ of her.

After she'd collected her ticket, he tensed and prepared to barge in to stop her. But, instead of heading towards the stops, she took a seat in one of the plastic chairs. Apparently, she'd have to wait for a bit before her bus left. Vergil felt his muscles relax slightly. It seemed that a dramatic showdown would not be necessary after all. Good.

Nervous though she obviously was, it wasn't long before her head began to droop and she had difficulty in keeping her eyes open. Well, of course she'd be tired. It was very, very late. Poor thing. Soon enough, she'd drifted off. Sensing an opportunity, a young man approached her and began shooting quick, furtive glances towards her purse.

Seeing this, Vergil quickly went to intervene. The young man was reaching out to clasp the straps on her purse when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand on end. He glanced over and saw a _very_ large, _very _angry-looking, white-haired man in blue staring down at him with the _scariest_ glare he'd ever seen in his life.

The thug froze, still in mid-reach, and goggled up at him, dumbfounded. Vergil felt contempt rise in his gullet, and he very slowly open the flap in his coat to reveal Yamato hanging at his side. The thief saw it, all right, but still hadn't moved.

"Do you want to die tonight?" Vergil asked softly, tone laced with menace.

He shook his head once, still staring up at the blue devil with wide eyes.

"Then leave. Now."

The thief needed no other encouragement and quickly scurried out of there, with Vergil glaring at him the entire way. Satisfied, he turned his attention down to his wayward charge. She still slept, forehead slightly creased in a frown. He bent forward to roughly shake her awake, then stopped when he caught the faint scent of salt. Vergil took a closer look at saw the telltale signs of recent tears on her cheeks, and the skin around her eyes was slightly red.

She'd been crying? Why? He frowned and straightened back up. Try as he might, he couldn't figure a reason as to why she would. Not a _plausible_ one, anyhow. In fact, the only one he could come up with was very likely impossible. But still, remote as it was, it was enough of a possibility that it cooled his anger immediately.

Perhaps she'd been weeping because she didn't want to leave.

Well, he'd certainly ask when he got her back home. Hefting a sigh, Vergil took a seat across from the girl and waited for her to rouse. He wanted to be the first thing she saw upon waking.


	16. Fatherhood

Hey guys! Another request. Anonymous-guest-person wanted a scene where Vergil is interacting with his children. Enjoy!

* * *

**Fatherhood.**

"Daddy!"

Vergil glanced up from his and saw his tiny, four-year-old daughter standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. The girl had her lower chin jutted out and her little rosebud mouth was set in a forbidding grimace.

"What is it, Peanut?" He asked. Vergil still didn't know why she liked to be called that, but he saw no harm in it and obliged her readily enough.

"I can't find my special rocks! They're gonnnnnnnnnnne!" She wailed.

Vergil held back a smirk. Her "special rocks" were merely empty green and gold orbs that he'd let her play with. Still though,he knew she thought they were the prettiest things she'd ever seen, and had taken to gathering them. As well as any other small collectable item. Of which, he'd normally find in the oddest of places.

He set aside his book and regarded her seriously, "Where did you last have them?"

Peanut stomped her foot and gave him an "are you _kidding_" look, eerily resembling her mother. "Daddddddyyyyyyy," She began. "If I knew _that,_ then they wouldn't be lost!"

That was a fair point and he nodded grimly. "I see. Well, this _is_ a problem, isn't it. Would you like me to help you look for them?" Truthfully, he had plenty in the spare closet. As she had taken to gathering them, he'd fallen into the habit of saving them for her.

"Yes, daddy!" The girl beamed up at her father, and stared at him with adoring, ice-blue eyes. The only feature she'd gotten from him. Otherwise, she was entirely her mother. Only smaller.

"Dad!" The boy-child had suddenly arrived on the scene, appearing upset as well. _This_ one, however, was an exact, miniature replica of himself. White hair and all. "There are about a _billion_ empty orbs in my bed! What the hell?!"

Vergil swung his head around to glare at his son. "_What_ did you just say?"

The boy paled and swallowed nervously. "Ah, I mean, 'what the _heck?!_'"

The blue devil lessened the intensity of his gaze and nodded approvingly. "Much better. Now then," He glanced back down at Peanut. "Do you have an idea of where they might be now?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically and jumped up and down. "Yes, daddy! I remember now! I put them in Wormie's bed for a nap!"

Squealing happily, she scuttled out of the living room and headed towards her brother's bedroom. Vergil shook his head slightly and gave an airy chuckle.

Worm rolled his eyes and arranged his features into a cold, disapproving glower. Vergil recognized the expression as one of his own and had to hold back another smirk. The lad often tried to copy his mannerisms. The blue twin didn't mind, however. Didn't they say that imitation was the sincerest form of flattery and admiration?

"_Why_ does she put all her collections in funny places, dad? It's just _weird._"

Vergil shrugged and reached over to pick his book up again, "It is her way. There is no harm in it."

"It's annoying, though. _She's_ annoying. _Girls_ are annoying! And _gross_!" The boy curled a corner of his upper lip in contempt._  
_

His father glanced at him, unable to keep a smile from forming across his mouth this time. "Are they? I believe one day that you will change your mind."

"Ew! No _way!"_

_"_No? What of your mother? Is she 'gross'?"

The boy stopped and considered for a moment. "Well, no." He hesitantly replied. "But that's different. She's not a regular girl. She's _mom._"

Vergil nodded, "Fair point. And your sister? Is she 'gross'?"

"Yup! But I let her get away with it because she's so little."

The blue twin's smile grew into a grin. "That's very kind of you."

His son nodded again. An expression of self-assured smugness flitted across his features. "Yes. It _is._ Isn't it. But the _other_ girl's, like at my school? _They_ are _dis-GUS-ting_!" With that declaration, he turned on his heel and marched out of the living room. A few moments later from down the hall, Vergil could hear him directing his sister to get her 'foolish collection' _out_ of his bed.

Shaking his head in amusement, Vergil returned his attention to his novel.


	17. Ruminations

Hey guys! This is a drabble from Vergil's POV. It's kind of an inner struggle he's going through. Enjoy!

**Note: Contains mature themes. Please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

**Ruminations.**

He held the book in his hands and stared down at the words in front of him without really seeing them at all. No, his mind was completely elsewhere. Namely, they were with the little temptress that he was currently watching over. Right now, he could hear the shower in her room running and knew she was in the middle of her evening routine. Soon, she would finish, towel off, throw on that damnable t-shirt of hers, and finger-comb the tangles from her wet hair.

Vergil made a soft scoffing sound and shook his head, brow furrowing slightly. Still though, she remained permanently fixated in his head.

Sometimes, she'd come out and sit on the sofa to brush her hair. When she did, he'd get pleasant whiffs of the sweet-smelling shampoo she used, as well as the soft scent of her clean skin. It was during these times when he had to actively restrain himself from tearing that wretched shirt from her slender body, throw her to the floor, and have his way with her. Unfortunately, it was an urge that overtook him more and more frequently these days.

Sure enough, he soon heard the distinctive squeak of the faucets and the abrupt cease of the water. Vergil shifted slightly in his chair and flicked a glance up towards the hallway. Actually, he was sort of anticipating that she'd come out and join him. It was somewhat amusing to sit there and pretend to read as she ran her fingers through her hair while doing some sort of nonsense on that computer of hers. Blissfully unaware of the decidedly perverted scenarios running through his mind.

He knew when it'd started, this little obsession of his. That wasn't hard to pinpoint. It was the evening when he'd told her of her mother's death when she'd attacked him. Restraining her was an automatic reaction; a reflex, honestly. At first, there had been no other intention on his part other than ensuring that she ceased her foolish actions. She'd understood, he remembered the surprised look in her eyes, but that was also when he became painfully aware of the thin material of that damned shirt. Vergil recalled how warm she'd been, and how the soft curves of her body were molded against him. It'd felt better than he'd been expecting and a sharp bite of lust had suddenly struck him.

Flustered, he'd fled.

_Stop it, Vergil_. He scolded himself. _Get hold of yourself. _

Normally, this was an easily achieved goal. Lately, though, it wasn't. _  
_

Soft footsteps were now padding down the hallway towards him, and he felt his whole body tense with anticipation. Her scent reached him before she did, berries and soap, and his mouth began to water. Vergil knew what these signs entailed. Oh, yes. He did. And he was rather resentful that he was unable to control his baser instincts around this girl. _Why_ was she so different than the other, countless females that had tried to catch his eye before? It'd been so easy to ignore _them_. So what was it about this one that stood out?

He honestly didn't know.

"Hi, Vergil," she greeted, voice pleasant and sweet.

"Evening," he dutifully replied. He'd learned early on that she refused to be ignored. It was just easier to just answer her.

Smiling, she took a seat on the sofa across from him and, as expected, opened her laptop. As the screen illuminated her face, she folded her legs under herself and began to comb her hair. Her nightshirt rode up high on her thighs, as it always did, as well. It was entirely indecent. And the absolute worst part about it was just how _unaware_ she was about what it was doing to him.

Vergil's forehead creased slightly and he tossed a quick glance over at her again.

That _damned_ shirt.

It would look so much better ripped apart and lying on the floor.

A smile crossed her lips as something she read amused her. They were soft, too. Something he knew for a fact. Flushing slightly, he recalled the humiliating evening when she'd been sprayed with those bloody pheromones. His behavior still irked him, though he was well aware that he'd not been himself. Of course, he'd apologized the next morning. She'd gracefully accepted it, but he could tell that he'd frightened her regardless. Out of courtesy, and the fact that lingering traces of the aroma still hung about her, he'd given her ample space for the next several days.

It'd been a close call, though.

Gradually, his mind began to replay various scenes from that night. Namely, that one instant when he felt her relax against him and willingly accept his caresses.

_No, no, no!_ Again, a slight shake of the head.

_This_ line of thought _always_ made things difficult. He was not doing anyone any favors by remembering how soft and smooth the skin of her neck had been under his lips. Or how her flesh was still somewhat warm and damp from the vigorous scrubbing she'd given it. And how he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her and watch her squirm and moan as he claimed her and...

And he felt the devil within suddenly trying to claw its way out. Roaring its agreement. Demanding that he take her _now_, or _it_ would.

_STOP!_

He stood suddenly, startling her. Blinking up at him, she tilted her head and frowned a bit. "You ok? You look upset."

"Fine. I'm going to my room now. Good night."

Disappointment flitted across her features. "Already? It's so early."

He glowered down at her. There she sat, so pretty and fragile and ignorant. If she knew what was good for her, she should run. Right _now._ But no, she remained, still gazing up at him with those big eyes.

"Yes, already." He snapped, tone much harsher than he meant it to be.

She flinched slightly and hid an expression of hurt. Feeling much more badly about it than he ought, Vergil stalked out of the room without another word.


	18. Worm

Hey Guys! I have a couple of requests to work on. Yay! Jimli wanted a drabble on how Vergil's son "Worm" got his nickname. So, uhm, here ya go! Enjoy.

* * *

**Worm.**

"I'm _huge_!" She sobbed, placing both hands on her round belly.

Vergil glanced up from his book, unease written across his features. His mate was just about six months along now, and, so far, all was going well. Every now and again, however, hormones got the best of her and rendered the poor girl rather weepy. The blue devil had quickly learned to let the mood-swings pass and _not_ point out that it _was_, in fact, hormones that made her act as such. No, _that_ had been a huge mistake.

Still, he disliked it when she was upset. Putting his book aside, he cast a critical eye at her and shook his head, "Your stomach has grown, yes, but the rest of you has stayed the same size. After you give birth, I imagine you'll quickly regain your figure. You're one of the lucky ones."

Sniffling, she swept a hand across her cheek to wipe the tears away. "You're just _saying_ that. I'm _hideous._" There was another pitiful whimper, before she sank onto the couch next to him and wept into her hands.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're as far from hideous as one can get. And I am _not_ 'just saying that'." He ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe and comfort.

After several more hiccups and watery-sounding sighs, she finally offered him a small smile. "I'm sorry for being so weird. I just can't _help _it. This _thing,_" she jerked a thumb towards her swollen belly, "is like a tapeworm! I eat and eat and eat but I _never_ get full, and yet I _still_ get fat. It's just not fair."

Vergil was rather amused but took great care in not letting it show. His mate, tiny or not, could be terrifying when enraged. "It _isn't_ fat. As I've said, the rest of you has stayed the same." The hand that caressed her hair made its way down to her stomach and patted it. A cagey grin crept across his mouth as he tilted his head in a cocky manner. "C'mon, babe, cheer up. I mean, _I'd_ still hit it."

As always, whenever Vergil did his "Dante impression", she couldn't help but laugh. It was just _so_ perfect and _so_ strange. "Stop that." She demanded, smacking his arm. "You know I can't stand it when you sound like Dante."

Satisfied with her returning good cheer, Vergil swept a hand back through his own hair and issued a contented, "Hn," before eyeing her with a slight frown. "Please tell me you didn't just compare our offspring to a parasite."

Perking up, she nodded enthusiastically. "I _did._ Seems apt. It actually _is_ a parasite, if you really think about it. He's attached himself to my insides and is feeding off of me, right?"

Vergil wrinkled his nose slightly, but nodded. "True enough, but-"

She stood and grinned, pleased, and rubbed both hands over her stomach. "My little Worm. _Our_ little Worm," she crooned, walking away. Clearly, she was in a much better mood now.

The blue devil stared at her departing back for a moment, before shaking his head and returning to his book. "Insane female," he muttered.


	19. Switched

Hey guys! Here's another request. Jimli was curious to see a scene where Vergil and Dante, either pretend they are triplets, _or, _pretend to be one another for various reasons. For obvious reasons, it's going to be split up into two drabbles. Dante being Vergil will be first. So, here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

**Switched.**

Vergil directed a suspicious glare at his twin. Dante had his hair swept back and he was wearing one of Vergil's outfits. The mirror-like image of the two of them may have been uncanny, had it not been for Dante's impish grin.

"I suppose you _might_ be able to pull it off," the dark twin stated, wrinkling his brow.

"You kiddin', Verge? I can pull off the whole aristocrat look just as well as _you_ can. If not better." Dante replied, lifting his nose in a haughty manner.

"If you do this favor for me, there are rules," Vergil said, narrowing his eyes.

Rolling his own eyes, Dante scoffed and flapped a hand at his dour older brother. "Yeah, yeah. I figured as much."

"I shouldn't be gone for an entire day, but even if I am-"

"Dude, _where_ are you going that you can't tell her about it?" Dante frowned.

Vergil cleared his throat and pulled at his collar, obviously a bit uncomfortable. "I, ah, have some preparations to make."

"For?" The younger twin raised his eyebrows curiously and watched as pink began to tinge the dark twin's cheeks. Clearly, he didn't want to tell. But, predictably enough, Dante began to harass him. "Vergil. Hey. Tell me. C'mon, Verge. Tell me, tell me, tell me. Vergil, Vergil, Vergil, Vergil... VERRRRRRRGILLLLL!"

"_Fine!_" The blue devil snapped, eyes flashing briefly. "I'll _tell_ you already! Just, _enough _of that!" Reluctantly, Vergil reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velveteen box. As he flipped it open, the red twin saw a simple-looking, diamond ring nestled within._  
_

Dante raised both brows, "Dude! You're gonna ask her to _marry_ you!?"

"Congratulations. You win a cookie. Satisfied now?" Vergil shifted his weight from foot to foot and appeared supremely uncomfortable. "As such, I wanted it to be a nice evening, so I've got to go make some preparations. Now, are you going to do this for me? Or, am I going to have to change my pla-"

Snapping a smart salute while simultaneously clicking his heels together, Dante nodded. "You can count on me, bro! I got this."

Vergil glowered, "Remember, you'll have to act like _me._ That means, you'll need to be tidy, polite and-"

"So, no spewing pizza crumbs on everything?"

"Exactly." The blue twin straightened his cravat before continuing, "Moving along. Rules. Number one, keep your hands -and everything _else_- _off_ of her."

Dante appeared rather dejected, but Vergil saw a gleam of mischief lurking in his eyes. "That _sucks_, Verge."

Ignoring the commentary, Vergil continued, "Number two, keep your hands, -and everything _else-_ _off_ my possessions."

"Ok. No playing with Verge's stuff. I _got_ it. Anything else?"

The dark twin nodded, "If she should happen to figure out that you're _not_ me, do _not_ tell her what I'm up to. Have a cover story ready. I-I.." he trailed off and cleared his throat again. "I want it to be a _surprise_ for her."

Serious now, the younger brother nodded and clapped a hand onto Vergil's shoulder, "Hey, Vergil. I _got_ this. Alright? I wouldn't mess something like this up for you."

The blue devil watched his twin carefully for any sign of insincerity, but found none. Visibly relaxing, he nodded and offered a half-smile, "Good. I'll leave you to it, then." Without further comment, Vergil turned and left.

As soon as the door had shut behind him, Dante immediately went into the bathroom and began to practice his "Vergil face" in the mirror. His twin was counting on him, and he intended to keep up his end of it. "Preposterous. Ridiculous. Are you simple?" He intoned, voice bland and cold.

Hrm. Dante nodded in satisfaction and was just a _little_ creeped out with how _much_ he could look and sound like his uptight brother. Still though, he needed to. The little woman would be arriving soon and she was _sharp_. Half an hour or so later, Dante heard the sound of a key in the front door and he straightened his posture.

Show time.

Strolling down the hall, he turned the corner that led into the small foyer. The girl was busily shedding her jacket and hanging it up in the coat closet. "He-" Dante caught himself from saying _hey, babe_ just in time. Clearing his throat a bit, he tried again. "Hello. I trust your outing went well?"

She froze and glanced over at him. A small frown creased her brow but was quickly covered up with a huge smile. "Hi, Vergil. Yeah, it was alright. Lady did her best, but I'm afraid I'm _never_ going to get the hang of shooting anything. How was _your_ day?"

"Uneventful." Trying his very best _not_ to ramble on and on, Dante swallowed with difficulty and made himself be quiet after the single word response. Being Vergil was going to be harder than he thought.

The girl grinned and headed towards him. "Poor Vergil. Were you bored without me? Is that what you're trying to say?" Standing on tiptoe, she planted a big kiss right on his lips.

Stunned, the red twin froze. If he pulled away, she'd know something was wrong, but if he _returned_ the kiss, Vergil would be pissed at him. Well, a _little _pucker wouldn't hurt, would it? Especially if he didn't slip her the tongue? Yeah, it was probably fine. Dante slipped an arm around her waist and returned the kiss, but pulled back after a second or two.

Tilting her head, she frowned again. "Everything alright? You seem a little off today."

Dante thought fast, "Yes. I'm fine. Dante called earlier and made it his business to irritate me. That's all."

She chuckled and wrapped her own arms around his waist. An impish smile crept over her face. "He just does it because he loves you. Hey! Do your "Dante impression" for me."

The red twin widened his eyes slightly, and prickles of annoyance began to stab at his ego. Vergil did _impressions_ of him? What an asshole. "Ah, perhaps another time. I'm, ah, not really in the mood."

Again, the girl stared at him, eyes slightly narrowed. "Alright. Fair enough." A pause, "Well, if you aren't in the mood for _that_, how about _this?_" Slowly, she stood on her tiptoes once again and began to nibble at the skin of his neck.

For a moment, Dante closed his eyes, enjoying her teasing little nips. Realization, however, struck seconds later. _Nope_! He could _not_ let her continue. Panicked, he untangled himself from her embrace and took several large steps backwards, palms held up in a warding off gesture. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa, _ babe! What are you-"

"I _knew_ it!" She snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You _are_ Dante! How many times have you two switched places on me before?!"

_Crap_. Inwardly, Dante groaned. He'd blown it already. Vergil was going to kill him. "Naw, short-stack. _Never. _I swear."

Glaring, the small female planted both hands on her hips, "So, where _is_ he, then? What's with all the sneaking around?"

Dante appeared absolutely anguished, "I can't _tell_ you. I promised I wouldn't."

"You better tell me, _or, __I'll_ tell Lady about how you really feel about her. _That'll _ be an interesting discussion, don't you think?"

The red devil cringed a little. "C'mon babe, don't do that. It's not like Verge's up to no good or anything. He's getting some big surprise ready for you. _That's_ why we switched places."

Surprised, she widened her eyes. "He- he _is_? Strange. Vergil isn't exactly the surprise _type_."

Dante nodded, "Yeah. He is. So, don't tell him I fucked this all up. Please? You weren't even suppose to know _that_ much."

Relenting, her smile returned. Approaching him and standing on tiptoe once again, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It's very sweet of you to try and help your brother, Dante. So, _this_ time, I'll let both of you off the hook. I won't tell. I promise"

"Thanks babe. Say,when did you figure out it was me anyhow?"

Snorting laughter, she pointed a finger at him, "Are you _kidding?_ Right about when you first spoke. Vergil _never_ greets me with, 'Hello' I trust your outing went well?'" Shaking her head, more giggles issued forth. "'Hello'," she said again, voice low and serious. "'I trust your outing went well?'" More laughing, "Just, _no._"

Dante tilted his head and appeared puzzled, "No? So what does he-"

She snickered again, "Usually, he just slaps me on the ass. Yeah, that's right. He's a horn ball just like _you_."

Astonished, Dante could only stare at her while she laughed at the expression on his face.


	20. Switched Part 2

Hey guys! This is another request from Jimli. It's actually part two of one request. Now it's Vergil's turn to act like Dante. Enjoy! Major fluff-alert, by the way. I've been struck with a major case of the warm fuzzies lately. :)

* * *

**Switched. Pt. 2**

"Why are you doing this to me?" Vergil asked, sighing with defeat.

She grinned down at him, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Because you let me," she chirped.

Originally, he'd planned to have a short nap on the couch but, evidently, she had other plans. Moments after Vergil had gotten comfortable, the girl had appeared and had sprawled out, belly-down on top of him. Currently, she was running her fingers through his soft white hair, mussing it and smoothing it down over his eyes. There had been no resistance on his part, but for a small crease between his brows. Eventually, it fell around his face in the same style as Dante's. Curious, she observed him for a moment, always fascinated at how exact they actually were. Most human twins, even identical, had their slight inconsistencies.

Not the Sparda twins, though. They were as identical as brothers could be. Two perfect halves of a whole.

"What are you staring at, brat?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just gets me how much you and Dante look alike. Especially with your hair like that."

"If you keep insulting me, I'm going to toss you out the window," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

A giggle, "You live in a one-story house, Vergil."

"Off the roof it is, then. Go away."

Another tinkly laugh. "Do your Dante impression for me."

"No."

She rubbed the tip of her nose against his, "Please?"

"Why do you always ask me to do this? I'm beginning to think you prefer Dante to me," his tone was serious, but the corner of his mouth quirked up ever so slightly.

"It's hilarious and just so out of character for you to act like him. And you do it so perfectly." It never hurt to cater to his ego. "Please?"

"No. Go away," his smirk grew.

She began nuzzling his neck in just the way she knew he liked. "Please?"

"Hhhmmm," he murmured, turning his head to lend her better access. "You don't fight fair, witch."

"Just a little? Please?" Smiling, she nipped him lightly.

Finally, he smiled and she knew she'd won.

Vergil opened his eyes and for a moment they seemed to lose the trademark coldness he was so known for. The pale blue irises flared with warmth and good-humor. At the same time, they seemed to darken a bit, and took on a gleam of self-assured arrogance. A cocky smile slid across his mouth and he tilted his head slighty before tossing his hair back out of his eyes. Seeing the sudden change in temperament, the girl squirmed with anticipation, earning herself a roguish wink from the formerly cold Sparda twin.

"You keep on wigglin' against me like that and yer gonna have some trouble on your hands, babe," Vergil said, mimicking his brother's voice perfectly.

"Better not. Vergil would kill you," she purred with a wide, delighted smile.

"Yep. Don't blame him. You're a cutie. Weird how you managed to reel him in, though. He hates humans. You sure you don't got a little devil in you, after all?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so, no."

Vergil beamed and widened his eyes, "Ya want some?"

Abruptly, he wrapped both arms around her waist and planted a lingering kiss on her lips. Squealing, she tried to push back, making a show of protest. But not overly so. Slowly, she settled down and the kiss grew deeper and a little more serious. Finally, after a goodish amount of time, Vergil pulled away and smoothed his hand through his hair. After he finished fixing the tussled strands, he regarded his strange little girlfriend once again. She appeared absolutely beside herself with amusement and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"There. Happy now?" He asked, tone aggravated.

The girl wasn't fooled for a minute. He wasn't annoyed with her in the least. Still though, she nodded and gave his forehead a quick peck, "I am. Thank you for putting up with my nonsense."

"Hn," he muttered, the last lingering traces of Dante fading completely. "You're lucky I do. Now go away and let me sleep." Vergil yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Tired?"

A slight nod, "Mhm."

"Would you really throw me off the roof?"

A soft chuckle, "In the beginning, it crossed my mind more than a few times. That and gagging you. You talk entirely too much."

"Would you now?"

There was a pause, "No."

She smiled in satisfaction, "You wouldn't because I'm so charming, right? Has to be."

"No," he murmured, fast on his way to sleep, "I wouldn't because I love you."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "What?!"

He failed to respond, and she stared down at him with wide eyes. The blue devil's eyes were closed and his breathing had become deep and even. She stayed like that for a long time; gazing at him with astonishment. She wondered if he'd even been aware that he had said it out loud.


End file.
